Lost
by girlgoneanime
Summary: What happens when something very important in Ed's life is lost. pairings: not at the moment. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Hey everyone! Kitsunegal-chan here! I'm doing the disclaimer for my good buddy because it is extremely painful for her to admit that….whispers she doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Shhhhh, it's a sensitive topic. Ok, on with the story!

I, Kitsunegal-chan, hereby state that this story is COOL BEANS! ahem, thank you.

He saw it.

He saw what he never wanted to see.

All he could do was just stare in aw.

He couldn't move, talk, he couldn't even focus his eyesight.

Then a hand touched his shoulder. It was a hand that was familiar yet so different. Then all of a sudden he received something that he hadn't gotten since his mom was alive; a hug. A normally sweet voice that was now crackly with tears said, "Its ok Ed. He's with your mom now." That broke the ice. Ed fell to the ground, tears in his eyes. It had finally sunk in. His brother, who he had tried so hard to protect, was dead. Risa hugged him even harder. She knew she had to do some thing but she didn't know what. Then Ed just stopped moving. "Ed?" Risa said while looking in his eyes, "ED!" She didn't know what was wrong but Ed wouldn't respond and the only one around was a person she thought she knew. She now knew what she had to do to help Ed but she seriously didn't want to. She had to ask him for help but she was afraid to leave Ed alone in this state. Risa picked him up, Ed's eyes were open but the color of his gorgeous gold eyes and his pupils looked like they weren't even there. His metal arm was shattered from his elbow down and he was bleeding pretty badly. Risa started running trying to find his trail but when she looked back and saw Al's armored body scattered all over the place she just had to go back. She put all of the pieces in a bag and put it on her back. Once again she ran. She ran as fast as she could. Losing Al was bad enough, she couldn't lose Ed too. Then she saw his shadowy figure lurking in the trees. She followed him until she caught up with him. She saw…

-----------------------

Hey this is girlgoneanime here. Sorry for the suspense but I got to make the first chapter good or you won't come back. Or so kitsunegalchan says. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As I have said I do not own any of the characters yet. Hmmmm makes you think. . Oh yeah thanks to Kitsunegal-chan for helping me put my story up. Thank you soo much Edward's Josie Black for your lovely review.

---------

She saw…..

Pride.

Otherwise known as the fuehrer.

She now hated this man with all of her being. Her seeing just sickened her. She trusted a homunculi and this is what she gets in return.

She put Ed down and leaned him against a tree. It seemed like he was just fading from this world from disbelief.

"PRIDE!" Risa yelled "Tell me how to Ed snap out of this…well…shock. I hate to ask you but if you don't I will have to kill you."

"HAHA HAHA! You really think I'm going to help Fullmetal. You must be senile." Pride laughed back. "If it's a fight you want I will be happy to oblige."

Pride jumped at Risa but she dogged at the last second, hitting him in the back of the head with her gun. _I have to find his weak spot or I'll never win._ She shot at him but apparently her aim was off today. "Damn. Of all days to be off."

The fight dragged on with jumping, missing and shooting, missing.

Risa tried one last shot and aimed for Pride's heart.

She missed.

But it was a good miss. She hit his left eye. That did it.

Pride fell to the ground dead. Risa looked back at Ed. She saw something that she least expected. She expected him to be on the tree right where she left him but what he was doing was amazing considering his condition. He was….

-------

Sorry for the suspenseful ending but I'm really good at those. I need 3 reviews before I update again. Thanks for your support. Rand R


	3. Chapter 3

Hi girlgoneanime here. Sorry it took me sooooooo long to update but here is the third chapter. Enjoy.

--------------------

He was…

Putting Al's body back together! She had never seen him work quite so hard. I mean sure Risa had seen Ed put his heart and soul into what he was doing but not quite like this. All she thought she could do was just stare in aw until she notice that everytime he put another piece back together, he was loosing more blood.

Risa found herself walking toward Ed. Her eyes full of sympathy and wonder on how Ed is still going. Risa knew she had to stop Ed. Al's soul was gone. There was no point to put his armor back together. She stood over Ed's shoulder, when she understood.

Ed didn't care about the soul for now he was putting Al's body together and drawing a human transmutation circle around Al. Risa had to stop him but didn't know how. If she grabbed his arms he would fight back. Desperate, she leaned down and did some thing she promise herself she would never do.

She was helping him do the forbidden alchemy. (sorry don't know how to put it ) Risa was sitting beside him drawing the circle around Al while Ed finished with his body. The process took about 30 minutes. When they finally finished, Ed looked at Risa still with his empty eyes and smiled then they both put their hands on the transmutation circle.

There was a bright light. Risa could see Ed beside her searching for Al. There he was! Risa saw him! When she looked back at Ed to show him where Al was Ed was already heading for him. But loosing so much blood. He obviously didn't care. Risa watched as the arms started to head for them but Ed just knocked them off. Then he reached out for his brother's soul and…

---------------------

Sorry for the suspenceful ending once again but I have to leave off there. I know this is a lot to ask but I need 10 more reviews before I update again. Please R and R.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm finally updating. That's exciting! Anyway to the fic!

---------------------

Then he reached out for his brother's soul and…

He just suddenly stopped. There Ed was. Two feet from his saving his brother and he stopped. Risa tried to get to him but the arms, those awful black arms, were already tearing his body apart.

She started to cry…again. She didn't mean to but she knew she wouldn't make it in time. And to top it off Al's soul was floating (?) away. Risa just started screaming for Ed to wake and for Al to save his brother.

Risa did not expect that it would actually work but guess work. It did. Ed woke up from his dead look and Al started going toward his brother.

"Al" Ed looked at his brother while he reached for his hand.

"I'm here brother. Let's get out of here." Just then Risa had finally touched Ed and Al grabbed Ed's hand, when a door came out of nowhere. Risa, who had never been in a situation like this, just stared. Al pushed her upward and said

"We need to leave."

With a lot of struggling for Risa and a lot of blood loss for Ed, they made it. But with a price to Ed. As soon as they escaped the entrapment Ed collapsed. Risa checked on Al. It worked. The transmutation worked! And they had survived! As soon as she thought that, she ran to Ed. He was barely breathing.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" Risa shouted to Al.

But in truth, there wasn't a hospital or a town that wasn't hours away.

Al knew this little fact. But he had to see his brother live. Like his brother, he knew they needed each other. So he picked Ed and Risa up and RAN! Ran as hard and fast as he could.

About 20 minutes later, he ran into an old friend. Who he didn't know was friend at that point or a grave foe.

----------

Well sorry it's so short. I can only write so long at one time. I'll try to update when Kitsunegal-chan updates the story my character is supposed to be in. He he. Sorry it's all up to Kitsunegal-chan. : P Read and Review! Please. And check out my other story. Dream


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! I'm back!!! I decided not to wait on Kitsunegal-chan to update. So here you go. But it will be short because the next one will be long. I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL. Unfortunately.

-------------

About 20 minutes later, he ran into an old friend. Who he didn't know if it was a friend at that point or a grave foe.

------------

"DAD!!!!!" Al shouted, "Why are you here? What are you doing out here? Why did you leave?"(If you can't tell, Al is a little excited)

"I'm here to help you. That's all you need to know right now."

"No…….don….'t…..lis….t…en…to…..him…." Ed had awaken from his stupor to say this to Al. Just to fall back out just as Al turns him around with a huge, happy grin on his face that Ed had awaken.

"Let me take him. I'm stronger and faster than you. I can get him there faster." Ed and Al's dad interrupted this little happy fest.

"I would listen to Ed if I were you Al." Risa whispered. She was shocked to see him. Even more shocked then Al I bet. (and I do, I wrote it.)

"_Yeah. Risa is right. Ed told me….._I'm sorry. But I'll take him. I want to make sure he's safe." And with that Al started walking leaving his dad red faced and flustered. All of a sudden he heard a loud, frustrated yell. Al turned.

"You'll be sorry you told me no, Al. I will stop you. YOU SHALL NOT GET PASSED ME!!!" And with that, Hoinheim charged.

------------

Now. How do you like it? Same rule applies. I won't update till Kitsunegal-chan does. R and R. Check out my other story. Dream. Thank you.


End file.
